La chanson de la pluie
by Dreyy
Summary: Harmonie vient encore de se réveiller d'un horrible cauchemar. Heureusement il est là pour la rassurer, et le meilleur moyen pour ça c'est encore de lui chanter cette berceuse. Song Fic


Titre: La Chanson De La Pluie

Auteur: Dreyy

Disclaimer:Rien n'est à moi (la famille d'Harmonie et sa maison), tout appartient à J.K.Rowlings

Et vous pouvez retrouver la Chanson de la Pluie, dans le film Bambi de Disney

Genre: Mystère/Général

IMPORTANT : C'est Aerfen/Dilys/Anna qui m'a corrigé tout ça clap clap clap, Merci beaucoup

**La Chanson De La Pluie**

La pièce est paisible, comme coupée du monde. Sa poupée de chiffon a glissé du lit, alors doucement il l'attrape et la pose sur la table de nuit. Il se retourne ensuite vers les deux yeux gris qui le regardent avec frayeur, Harmonie vient de faire un cauchemar.  
Il sourit et lui fait signe de ne pas faire de bruit, la maison est endormie, il serait dommage de réveiller son grand frère.  
Il s'assoie sur le lit, la cavité qui se creuse la fait se coller contre lui. Elle papillonne des yeux, Morphée ne l'a pas totalement libérée de ses bras.  
Alors pour la rassurer il commence la chanson dans un murmure :

_Clap, clip, clap, petite pluie d'avril  
Tombe du ciel en jolis diamants._

Les étoiles ensorcelées du plafond se reflètent dans les iris d'Harmonie. C'est une sorte de rituel, quand il arrive et qu'Elle ne dort pas encore, il chante cette comptine, à chaque fois Elle a cet air surpris, mais il passe vite.  
Il se penche un peu plus, et lui caresse sa joue toute rebondie.

_Clap, clip, clap, petite pluie d'avril  
Ta mélodie est un enchantement,_

Harmonie ferme les yeux bien qu'elle ne soit pas encore rassurée, elle a déjà moins peur, le calme viendra dans quelques minutes.  
Il s'étonne toujours du pouvoir que peut exercer sa voix. Il est plutôt timide et réservé, mais avec Elle, qui le regarde, lui et personne d'autre, les bégayements de ses phrases s'effacent peu à peu pour ne plus être que délices et douceurs

_Enchantement, enchantement.  
Clip, clap, clip, clap._

Il entend le grincement de l'escalier, mais n'y fait pas attention, comme à chaque fois, elle se dirige directement vers l'autre chambre, Bastien est peut être réveillé aussi, ils ont fait beaucoup de bruit ce soir en arrivant.  
Harmonie, est trop absorbée par les sons qui s'échappent de ses lèvres pour se concentrer sur ceux de la vielle maison.

_Clap, clip, clap, quand le ciel se voile,  
Ton gai refrain met du bleu dans le cœur._

Lui aussi, sa mère venait lui chanter cette berceuse la nuit quand il se réveillait. Elle s'allongeait avec lui et le serait fort dans ses bras pour chasser les mauvais rêves. Il s'appuie donc un peu plus sur le montant du lit, et passe ses jambes par-dessus la couverture de laine, Harmonie se tourne vers lui et continue à le regarder avec ces grands yeux humides. La peur suinte encore dans chaque pore de sa peau, elle est à un âge où la magie est source de beaucoup de frayeurs. Avoir un grand frère un peu bêta qui la menace de malédictions à chaque dispute n'arrange pas les choses, et il n'y a pas de doute, elle a encore fait un cauchemar lié à cela.

_Clap, clip, clap, giboulée d'étoiles  
Peint l'arc-en-ciel aux couleurs du bonheur_

Il aime bien cette mélodie, mais Harmonie ne la connaît pas assez pour qu'ils la chantent en canon. Lui, il finissait toujours par rejoindre sa mère, sa voix encore croasseuse et endormie, mais cela n'empêchait pas sa maman de lui dire qu'il avait la plus belle du monde. Si la réalité ne l'avait pas rattrapé il serait sûrement devenu chanteur. Il coula son regard vers Harmonie, au moins, elle, croira toujours en ses rêves !

Celle-ci, d'ailleurs ouvre la bouche et bafouille d'une voix claire un :

_Comme elle est jolie ta musique._

Qui le remplit de bonheur. D'habitude Elle reste juste là, sans oser ouvrir la bouche. Il lui fait un sourire joyeux puis reprend toujours plus charmeur :

_Clap, clip, clap, petite pluie d'avril  
Larmes de joie, symphonie de cristal._

L'averse qui tombe sur la ville depuis trois heures s'intensifie et les gouttes qui s'écrasent sur la fenêtre ajoute à la magie du moment, en plus, pour une fois la chanson correspond à la bonne période, on est le Mardi premier Avril.

_Clap, clip, clap, petite pluie d'avril  
Dans la forêt tu donnes un récital._

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la vitre et vit des ombres se déplacer dans les bois juste en face de la maison. Il a choisi cette maison un peu isolée pour être plus tranquille, et c'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas à se plaindre de voisins trop curieux.

_Clap, clip, clap, quand le ciel se voile...  
Ton gai refrain ...  
Clap, clip, clap, ton refrain met du soleil dans le coeur.  
Clap, clip, clap, quand le ciel se voile...  
Ton gai refrain ...  
Clap, clip, clap, ton refrain met du soleil dans le coeur._

Et normalement quelqu'un doit reprendre les paroles en canon avec lui, mais de nouveau l'ignorance de Ninie les en empêche; Bienveillant il se rappelle que lui-même, petit, avait du mal à chanter ce passage.  
Mais maintenant plus personne n'est là pour le faire avec lui. Sa mère est morte de chagrin lors de sa disparition. Honteux, il se raconte qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement, c'était pour sa protection qu'il avait du fuir… Et maintenant il est là.  
Harmonie auréolée de ses cheveux blonds continuait à l'écouter. Elle grelotte toujours de peur, mais bientôt, elle se calmera.  
Souriant il revoit le visage riant de sa mère se pencher vers lui et lui chuchoter :

_Ciel comme elle est jolie,_

Et lui de répondre :

_La chanson de la pluie,_

Harmonie, ne peut empêcher les tremblement de son corps s'amplifier, il a beau passer sa mains sur ses cheveux, joues et son petit nez en trompette, le fillette est prise d'angoisse qui lui parcourt le corps.  
Pour la rassurer, il sort du lit et s'assoie au pied de celui-ci, cale ces coude sur la matelas et commence a faire apparaître des dizaines de petites étincelles qui vont s'éparpiller dans la chambre. Et toujours la comptine qui continue :

_Dans l'orage philharmonique  
Chaque goutte est une musique  
Qu'on écoute et que l'on goûte  
C'est le bonheur au goutte à goutte_

Les lumières forment des jeux d'ombre et de lumière sur son visage d'ange, agrandissant encore ses yeux, elle remonte la couverture sur son nez et s'enfonce dans ses oreillers. Cette fois ci elle entend le bruit qui provient de la chambre de son frère. Bastien n'est pas aussi sage qu'elle.

_Clap, clip, clap, petite pluie d'avril.  
Ta mélodie est un enchantement_

Il refuse qu'elle se laisse déconcentrer, alors qu'elle commence juste à se calmer ! Il passe une main douce sur ses paupières et accentue les paroles pour qu'elle reporte son attention sur lui.

_Clap, clip, clap, petite pluie d'avril.  
Clap, clip, clap, petite pluie d'avril.  
Elle chante gaiement._

Ca y est la chanson est presque finie. Les rires du salon lui annoncent qu'il n'a plus beaucoup de temps. Les lucioles s'effacent en tombant vers le sol. Alors que la dernière se pose sur la joue rouge de la belle enfant blonde, un joli éclair vert fait briller une dernière fois ses yeux de milliers d'éclats.

La pièce de nouveau plongée dans l'obscurité laisse à peine deviner l'homme se pencher vers l'enfant pour lui caresser le front, puis sortir dans le couloir.  
Juste à ce moment, Bella sort de la chambre où le prénom « Bastien » est gravé dessus, se courbant légèrement à son passage il la suit vers la cuisine ou doivent les attendre ceux qui se sont chargés des parents.

_Clap, clip, clap, petite pluie d'avril  
Tombe du ciel en jolis diamants._

Puis ils sortent de la maison, c'est à son tour de lancer le sort.

_Clap, clip, clap, petite pluie d'avril_

La marque flotte au dessus du toit, elle doit sûrement créer des ombres effrayantes dans la chambre de la petite Harmonie, heureusement qu'elle n'est plus là pour voir ça, personne n'aurait réussi à la calmer il en est certain.

_Ta mélodie est un enchantement,_

Et le rat, tout en rangeant sa baguette, fredonna les dernières paroles de sa comptine.

_Enchantement, enchantement..._

**Fin**

BlaBla : Alors? j'aimerais beaucoup avoir des avis? Enfin vous vous attendiez à cette fin? et ainsi de suite. Une petite rewiew pour me dire tout ça x)


End file.
